


Religious Significance

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Rituals, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “There are other ways to honor divinity,” Angie claimed.===Korekiyo wishes to observe Angie as she preforms her latest 'ritual'.





	Religious Significance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softcombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcombat/gifts).



“You look forlorn, Yonaga-san,” Korekiyo commented as Angie passed by him on the way to her lab.

Angie inwardly scolded herself. How could she lead the rest of the students toward a righteous path if she failed to set the proper example for her followers? All that walked in His light should carry a smile on their face.

“No one wants to pay tribute,” Angie sighed, although Korekiyo hadn’t inquired the reason.

Korekiyo let out a chuckle from behind his mask. Although Angie knew that the others found it unsettling, she had always enjoyed hearing his laugh. “I don’t believe anyone here has any money on them, Yonaga-san.”

Angie rolled her eyes as if Korekiyo had made a very pathetic attempt at a joke. “Flesh. He desires a tribute of the flesh.”

If Korekiyo was surprised, the exposed portion of his face did little to show it. “I’m afraid I have little extra to spare.”

"Oh well," Turning on her heel, Angie continued on toward her lab. “Guess Angie has to do everything herself around her.” It was alright; she was used to it.

“Yonaga-san, wait.”

Angie paused mid-step, sandal hovering an inch above the floorboards.

“May I perhaps observe?”

Angie couldn’t help but be glad of the offer of company, even if Korekiyo still wasn’t yet ready to allow Him into his heart. There would time for that, especially if things went according to His will; they’d all live in the school together forever, and wouldn’t that be just divine?

“Nya-ha!” Angie squealed with a flourish, throwing the door open wide and motioning for Korekiyo to come inside. “Welcome to Angie’s lab!”

“It’s very… ‘you’, Yonaga-san,” Korekiyo appraised, giving a sage nod of approval.

“Mm-hmm,” Angie agreed happily. Whoever it was who had prepared the rooms for them, was surely one of the chosen few, she thought, locking the door behind them. “So, should Angie begin right away?”

Audience participation always tended to go over well during festivals and ceremonies back home on the island, at any rate.

“Far be it for me to in any way delay you from your practitioning,” Korekiyo replied, stepping aside to stand beside one of the work tables, arms crossed.  

Arranging herself in the center of the room, Angie allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she focused on relaxing her shoulders. Shrugging off her jacket, the yellow fabric pooled around her ankles, leaving her arms bare. The higher floors were cooler than the ground floor of the school, where the humidity allowed for plants to thrive and bloom. A shiver ran over Angie’s slight form.

With the dexterity of an artist, the front of Angie’s top fell away with a single tug of the front string, leaving her petite breasts exposed.

At that delicate juncture, Angie couldn’t help but peep with one eye opened just a slit. The Lord would forgive her. Every glimpse of that tall form and silky dark was a gift from above. 

Korekiyo continued to regard her intently. “Don’t mind me. Please, continue.”

The tool-belt then fell away from Angie’s waist with a dull thud, leaving the zipper of her skirt free to be tugged downward, the garment discarded to reveal her standing in nothing save for a pair white lace panties.

“Is this what you meant when you spoke of ‘flesh’, Yonaga-san?” Korekiyo questioned mildly, Angie meeting his gaze as she opened her eyes.

“Would Korekiyo like to partake in the ritual as well?” Angie offered softly.

“Forgive me, but I do not wish to undress outside of my dorm,” Korekiyo politely declined.

“Hmm,” Angie pressed a finger to the dimple in her cheek. “Would Korekiyo undress if we _did_ take things to his room?”

“Perhaps.”

_Good to know for later._

“There are other ways to honor divinity,” Angie claimed, stepping forward and away from her place at the center of the room as she advanced toward Korekiyo.

“Oh?” Korekiyo intoned, mask doing little to disguise his curiosity.

“Angie will demonstrate,” she hummed, guiding Korekiyo backward onto the paint-spattered table.  

 

 

 


End file.
